Amaya Saika
'''IMVU NAME''' = FireDragonMel = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''Currently no visible scars. = = '''Tattoos: '''Currently no tattoos. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Around people I am quiet and reserved. Only the Saika clan has seen beyond the cold mask. = = '''Behavior: '''Around people I am quiet and reserved. Only the Saika clan has seen beyond the cold mask.☀ Explain the behavior of your character when they are around others, in combat, or walking the streets of your village. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": I help my friends no matter the orders, no matter the consequences.''' = '''Summoning''' = (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Unknown. = = '''Child: ♦'''I have no memories aside from my name, Amaya, before the day I woke up in that house. It was nice, at first. The family was kind; the daughter was around my age. For a few months I had practically been a part of their family, a part of their home. But things like that are just a fantasy, a fairytale painted from lies. I was different. Different from them, from the towns people, from everyone I ever met there. I had a knack for causing trouble. I could beat up kids twice my age. My compatibility for training was above average. At least, it was in that small town. One day the whole town was burned to the ground, all because I tried to stop some ninja from beating whatever they wanted out of the townspeople. I had only tried to help, but that family wouldn't allow me near them anymore. That was years ago now, but I still remember the sight of those flames, the looks on the faces of that family. People will only hurt you if you trust them. I still think this way, but thanks to the members of the Saika clan I have opened up more. Now when I'm all alone, it's to escape the noise for a brief moment before being dragged back in.♦ = = '''Academy: '''There was once a boy I liked, Aroc. I've long forgotten his last name, along with any worthless achievements I had. After hearing Aroc's true thoughts of me, a dark gloomy freak that talks to plants. For a whole month I disappeared, when I finally returned no one could find Aroc. When I returned instead of chatting and being around my classmates I chose to focus all of my energy on the academy studies. I managed to ace the test. (Please post your progress through the academy. What you struggled in, your crushes, your rivalries, and your achievements.) = = '''Genin: '''My goal is to find my past. My dream is to find my family. (Please put here what your goals and dreams are not that you have attained the right to call yourself a Shinobi. As you learn things, and your story progresses, you will return here and fill this out on important story arcs in your own life.) = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''